Closure
by the other ghost girl
Summary: Danny hadn't planned on getting mauled by an abnormal, and Magnus hadn't planned on having an unarmed teenager walking right into the middle of a sanctuary operation involving a Dangerous, and quite possibly venomous, abnormal. Unfortunately Danny still needs medical attention that only the sanctuary can offer, and although Magnus doesn't know it, she needs his help too. no MXD
1. Chapter 1

Every Sanctuary has a cover, A alibi if you will, so that if someone asks what they do, they have an answer. One sanctuary, for instance, in a isolated area of the south American rain forest, operates under the guise of an eccentric billionaire's collection of rare and deformed animals, one sanctuary near Seattle's cover is that they are a private treatment clinic for rare and occasionally incurable diseases of the genetic as well as bacterial and viral variety. All of these explain why the Sanctuary is there, why people come and go at all hours of the day and sometimes come in and possibly never leave. It can also explain why a boy that has been mauled by an neglected exotic wild animal is brought there for treatment rather than a normal hospital.

This is the excuse that was used in the case of a young Daniel Fenton ,a boy had just gotten Chinese take out and was walking back to the hotel where his family was staying when he accidentally blundered right into the middle of a sanctuary operation. It was hard to tell in all the chaos how badly he had been injured and whether or not he had gotten hit by their van in the process of trying to flee from the hungry animal. They had planned on taking him to a hospital initially, but the fact that the creature might be venomous as well as the disturbing amount of possible DNA evidence embedded in his skin, they decided that the best option was to take him back to the sanctuary as well as the (now sedated) abnormal, besides if the creature's venom glands were active or full then it would be imperative to keep him under observation in order to administer treatment. So they calmly explained to the parents that a helpful bystander had found the boy near their facility and brought him there for treatment."It's possible" Magnus had explained over the phone with a completely professional tone. "Due to the way that the animal was acting as well as nature of his injuries, that the animal may have had some sort of parasite or disease, but luckily our facility has both the experience and the facilities to treat his injuries as well as anything he may have contracted from the animal that attacked him, it's in his best interests that he stay here" After a couple of minutes of panicked ranting (and after they'd been assured that they wouldn't be over charged for his stay) the parents agreed, and Daniel Fenton became one of Helen Magnus' few human patients.

Danny felt like a truck was sitting on his chest. It was even worse the time Skulker had bruised (and nearly cracked) his ribs. Everything ached and he was so weak he couldn't even move a finger, much less his eyelids. It was a wonder he was still breathing. He took a moment try and figure out what the heck happened. He remembered that he had been coming back from picking up the take out from the Chinese place (who had mysteriously decided that it was too wet out to deliver food and refunds were not an option) and he had rounded a corner when- he mentally frowned. he didn't remember, it was just a big blur of pain shouting and screeching tires. He would have guessed that someone had accidentally hit him when he went down the alley he was using as a shortcut, but that didn't seem right. Something about the manner of the pain seemed more "ripping and tearing" rather than "smashing and breaking" and in the back of his head he could remember the sound of claws or maybe it was teeth? tearing through his jacket and sweatshirt. Maybe he'd been attacked by a pit bull? it seemed like the reasonable explanation, but not entirely correct, it was possible that maybe a ghost had shown up,and it was possible that it could have ambushed him, but his ghost sense would have gone off about a block away, and even in the cold rain he would be able to tell the difference between his ghost sense and foggy breath. He slowly started to become aware of a plethora of bruises all over his as well as a light burning sensation that he usually associated to deep cuts and powerful pain killers, So he was at least in a hospital, so there was that. After a few minutes of trying to force open his eye lids so he could get a quick peek to make sure that it was a hospital and not a GIW outpost or a Spectra run DNA scam, he experienced an extreme amount of pain, so much so that his eyes snapped open, his body arched stiffly,for a moment before he collapsed. For about five seconds, he flat lined, just enough that Magnus was about to start attempting resuscitation when his pulse went back to normal. While Magnus tried to find out what was causing his seizure, a wisp of blue smoke-like gas came out of Danny's mouth, and quickly dissipated into the air,unseen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi chapter two is here, Sorry for the awful layout on the last page, the majority of it was written on MS notepad late at night. But hopefully this chapter will be a little easier to read. This is the first Sanctuary Fic that I've actually written (sort of, but you know, spoilers ;D) so I'm open to any suggestions and/or critque you guys can offer. Anyways enjoy the show.**

There was no logical reason for Danny's seizure, at least none that Magnus could find. While the venom could cause severe reactions in most humans this wasn't one of the symptoms of a reaction, or at not one of the recorded ones. There was little to no information on the few recorded attacks that diagnoses was nearly impossible, and the healing process even more tenuous. However the bright side was that the boy seemed to be stable, at least for the moment, so there was that.

In fact the boy seemed to be recovering at a alarmingly fast rate, which was both good and bad.

From what little data they had on previous attacks indicated that he SHOULDN'T be healing so quickly, but the fact that he healed at such a fast rate could indicate that he was either a full blooded sentient abnormal, or he had abnormals somewhere in his ancestry, and quite possibly had active genes.

If this was the case then he could react to any venom that is in his system in a different, possibly more disastrous way making observation imperative, to his health as well as her own and any of the other sanctuary workers.

There was data on attacks on several sentient abnormal species but the reactions to the venom as

well as treatment varied from increasing paranoia to rabies like symptoms to coma and death. It would be a good idea to interview the parents and find out if they've had any contact with any other abnormals, as the increased healing factor could be the result of a parasite that could cause medical issues later in life as well as difficulties in treatment, and if it turned out that the boy was adopted where and when could give some insight into what species he was. But all of this was speculation, because if there had been any kind of an affair then there was little chance that the mother would be willing to give any information.

However there was a chance that if she gained Daniel's trust then she could get more information on what he may have come into contact with before or any other symptoms that he might have active abnormal genes. But that would take more time than she was sure they had.

* * *

When Danny woke up a few hours later he definitely felt better, much stronger, although he would have difficulties sitting up, and walking was definitely out of the question, he was improving, and he could breathe much, much more easily, but the disturbing fact remained that he was still healing much more slowly than he should have. He'd healed from wounds that should have been life threatening in the time that he assumed he'd been unconscious, For instance there was one time when Dash had "accidentally" hit him with a car one night when he was walking home from patrol (Although to be honest he didn't think Dash had thought he'd hit him, because he seemed relieved that he was alive and well at school on Monday, and Dash was notoriously bad at math, he probably had been trying to play chicken with him) Luckily he hadn't gotten too badly injured because he had managed to jump out of the way and phase through most of the car , so he didn't get the full impact. He also had theory that the ectoplasm particles that flowed through his veins and had bonded with his bones made him just a little more sturdier than most humans, but he was still badly hurt, but by the time he'd caught his breath and limped home the wounds had mostly healed and he had a quickly fading bruise from where the car had hit.

So the fact that he wasn't, at the very least, able to sit up, was very, VERY bad.

While Danny worried about that and tried to get a good look at his surroundings, something caught his eye, a shimmer of something just out of sight. When he craned his neck to see it, he saw a girl, about Jazz's age, maybe a little older, standing in the doorway. She looked like she'd been crying recently,

* * *

He started to open his mouth to ask what was wrong but a noise coming from the opposite direction got his attention and when he looked back no one was there was no one there.

By the time Magnus came in to check on him. (she had been checking on several of the abnormals, including the new arrival, who seemed to have contracted some kind of illness beforehand or had gotten food poisoning from the Chinese food, which says a lot about how clean the place was.)

the boy was awake. He had been staring at the other entrance for some reason and had reacted when he heard her come in. The fact that he was lucid enough for that was a good sign, so Magnus started asking him a series of diagnostic questions to see if he was thinking clearly. "Who are you?" "Do you know where you are?" "What's your parents' names?", the basics. He passed all of them (except he seemed to think that he was in a hospital which was a normal assumption that she encouraged)

After a few more questions she learned that he didn't seem to remember the attack, or at least not clearly, which was useful in the fact that she wouldn't have to make up some kind of excuse as to what happened. However after she was finished and checking his vitals he asked a very strange question.

"Who was that girl I saw over by the door?" "Probably one of our workers or another one of the patients-" She ran down a quick checklist to see if they had any sentient abnormals (either gender, a few of the species that sometimes stayed with them had very feminine looking males) but the only ones she could think of were either Henry and Bigfoot, who were both working at the other end of the building and Sally, who definitely couldn't have been one that he saw. "What did she look like?"

She asked, she was sure that he would describe Kate, who was somewhere nearby doing inventory.

"She was sort of tall, with blond hair, very pale. She actually looked a lot like you." Magnus felt her heart stop for a minute, That was impossible. "We don't have anyone working here who looks like that, you must have been dreaming" The boy stared at her for a minute, and it felt like he was staring right through her, and then he nodded. "Probably" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sort iffy chapter However we get the first introduction of a character other than Magnus, Danny, and the mystery girl (for those of you who've figured it out, as I'm not a complete master of being subtle, don't tell, just yet.) and it's not the last one (although the story will mostly center around Magnus as she will be the one having the most contact with Danny, and sorry but no Tesla this time)**

The days in the week following his sighting of the girl (who may or may not be a figment of his imagination) were, very, very boring for Danny. There was one day when they let Sam, Tucker and his family visit, They brought a few of his favorite books, his ipod touch, a miniature of the Fenton ghost catcher (which even his parents had doubts as to whether or not it worked) as well as the Fenton thermos. (both got an odd look from Dr. Magnus) But mostly the day consisted of tests, a few medical questions, and sleeping, while the nights involved reading what he could before he got too tired to continue (It was his way of passing the time, as his internal clock was still partially nocturnal, especially during the summer)

The biggest worry he had at the moment was that he would accidentally use his ghost powers while he was here. He'd noticed that sometimes if he didn't use his powers for a few days they would get unstable, causing embarrassing and dangerous moments, such as the time that he had phased out of his pants (thankfully not his underwear) while giving a report after a slow week for ghost fighting, or that disastrous time he'd phased through the floor at school and almost impaled himself on some of the janitor's rakes and gardening shears.

One thing that he had to be thankful about was the fact that his healing factor had slowed down dramatically, but even this was something to be worried about, because if he was healing this slowly it could mean something was wrong, but on the up side it made his slow but rapid recovery less spectacular, and less likely to be reported as anything other than the healing abilities of the young.

A few days after his friends and family had visited he saw the girl again, this time, it was late at night. Soon after Dr. Magnus had left to do her rounds elsewhere. She dared to come just a little closer than before, but she was still pretty far away. For a few minutes they stared at each other, before Danny, Who had struggled into a sitting position, spoke. "Are you real?" The girl seemed to smile, just a little.

"I think so- although it's hard to tell. I'm not quite sure if anything is real at the moment." Danny nodded, then he gave her a hesitant look "It would be a lot more easier for us to talk if you came a little closer, I mean if you don't mind." The girl still looked sad. "I don't think so-" Danny sighed in exasperation "Look I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what your worried about I doubt that I could really hurt a fly"

She smiled with something like mirth and shook her head. "That's not what I'm worried about, the last time I got closer than this you had a seizure." This took Danny by surprise, then he nodded. "So you're dead?" The girl looked confused. "I'm actually not sure, but it sure seems like it." Danny raised an eyebrow "How exactly can you not be sure that you're dead?" Danny thought for a minute "Actually I shouldn't be saying that" She smirked "Yeaaah I figured" Danny looked at her for a few more minutes, she certainly didn't look like any of the ghosts he'd seen. She looked too... Normal, like someone you could have found on the street, with the exception of the slight glow, there was no reason to think that she wasn't a real, flesh and blood human. "So why are you talking to me when there are probably 20 other people milling about that you can chat with?"

She shrugged. "I dunno it just seems right." she paused "That and the fact that you're the only one that can see me." Danny looked around the darkened room for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"I figured about as much" he frowned. "Well I think big foot saw me once but I don't think he really took it seriously." Danny gave her a look. "That's what we call one of my mom's employees." Danny nodded "Ahh I thought that you looked a lot like her... But wait, what do you want, Exactly?"

She smiled "Oh right I almost forgot, I'm sort of stuck, here." Danny raised an eyebrow. "And how do you think I can help with that?" Her smile faded "Well you see that's where things get tricky."

* * *

Henry hadn't been watching Danny, not really, he'd been concentrating on something else when something weird happened on the security feed. It was like the tape skipped for a few seconds, just a few but enough to distract him from what he was doing. When the feed started back up he got about a five second flash of something that definitely didn't belong. The one thing that scared him the most was the fact that Danny was staring straight at it, when he reviewed the footage he could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. In his time living at the sanctuary he'd seen a lot of impossible , insane, and even incredible things, but this took the cake. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about what he'd just seen, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't tell Magnus.

She'd just gotten over her daughter's death, and she'd almost lost it in the process, if he showed her what COULD be evidence that some part of her was still here, or ,even though it gave him the chills looking at it, more likely a computer glitch from some old footage, He wasn't sure how she'd react. He certainly didn't want to risk losing her again, because he wasn't sure that if he saw Magnus, the woman who he'd thought of as his mother for a good portion of his life, go mad again he'd be able to keep it together himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOOOOOOOO! D: I found out Sanctuary has been canceled. (yeah I know it's been months since it was announced but give me a break, I had exams and after that I was off the grid for most of June and part of July) But hopefully they'll do a comic series... anyways enjoy homage to one of the most awesome series on tv. **

a few days after the ghost girl had talked to him, he was thinking about how exactly to do what she wanted him to do while he ate breakfast, although he was strong enough to eat solids now he still wasn't strong enough to walk, and he was definitely not strong enough to run. If she was right then this place had a ghost shield surrounding it (that wasn't extremely unusual, as most government buildings in Amity had a ghost shield, and a few eccentrics who lived well anywhere else had them on their houses, if this was a private clinic for rare diseases then there was a chance that some crazy private investor had required them to install one here for protection) and that could prevent her from moving on, but... if she was right then there was also someone else here. Someone who wasn't as polite about being stuck here as she was. The fact that he was the only one who could see her didn't bother him, there had been plenty of times that this had happened. Every time he walked past police tape, a nursing home, or a hospital he'd see them. This had happened before the accident, but less frequently, and usually only a brief glimpse.

Nothing in comparison to the constant screeches and screams of the dead. So many asked him to do them favors, so that they could be at peace, some... the most pathetic, just needed to be forgiven.

The worst was a murder victim who wanted him to tell her parents that in the end she didn't feel pain, her ghost was pathetic, but horrifying, her body was descrated and torn. But most ghosts that no one else could see were either too wrapped up in their own pain to ask for help, or had already accepted the hopelessness of their situation.

All in all it manageable, as long as he stayed away from the hot zones, but more often than not when one asked for help his hero complex demanded he try his best, but to be honest, even though the invisible ghosts were more grateful, he preferred the ones everyone else could see.

While he was in the middle of finishing off his cereal a man came in. He was tall with dark blond hair and glasses. Danny could tell by the way he carried himself that he was a psychologist, after living with Jazz for 14 years that was pretty easy to tell, that and after "the incident" His parents had taken him to see a few. (they seemed to think that his self electrocution was a sign of severe depression rather than the idiocy that possessed them to put the stupid button on the inside) He sat down in the chair directly in front of him. "Just so that you know, it was an accident. That stupid 'ghost portal' had faulty wiring." he raised an eyebrow. "why-" "My parents are sort of into ghosts, they tried to build a portal to the 'ghost zone' it didn't work, and I wanted to check it out, so I went inside and it turned while I was still in there and the stupid thing electrocuted me." He seemed to get it. "So they thought you were trying to commit suicide?" Danny nodded "Yeah... I figured you might have found out how a few hacks misdiagnosed it as severe depression."

"Really?" Danny sighed. "Yeah, eventually they took me to someone who wasn't out for my parents money and they agreed that the only thing making me depressed was the fact that my parents thought that I'd tried to commit suicide" He gave him a peculiar look. "Hey my parents are brilliant, I never said that they were very logical" "So it works then?" Danny shrugged. "If by works you mean that it makes for a pretty cool green light show and that attracts a lot of weirdos? Then yes. Yes it does." What he didn't say was that the type of weirdos it attracted were supernatural beings and the lost souls of the dead coming through from limbo. But hey, the less true but insane facts he divulged the less likely he'd be taken by child services.

"So have you seen anything weird...?" He thought carefully for a minute on how to respond to this. "If you're talking about the girl I saw then I think that I may have just been having a dream about

* * *

a girl I know from my class. I mean I was pretty out of it for awhile." He looked him over carefully and nodded and left.

"So what do you think?"Magnus asked, Will smiled. "Well I think that he's lying."


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick note before we start, I'd like to warn you, I might not update for awhile after this, as I'm pretty much drawn a blank as to what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters, but for the most part I know all the major plot points, I may take a break to move a few of my other stories along (such as "The Lost days of Caden" and "Of rooms that are bigger on the inside") **

**but as with most of my stories updates are based on when I get inspiration to write another chapter rather than actual time constraints (I'm sorry for any disappointment this might cause, but it's better this way than having to make a rushed chapter) But I'll update as much as possible**

**I'd like to thank Seantriana, Sherrypin, and Saiyan Moon Goddess, and the mystery Guest reviewer for their comments and feedback, For those of you who have no idea what sanctuary is about, I'll give you a little background info (Yes I know it would have been a lot more useful in the first chapter) Sanctuary is a canadian sci-fi show about a animal sanctuary for abnormals**

**(or paranormal creatures) pretty much the only other thing you need to know about this is that the existance of abnormals is a closely guarded secret as well, If you haven't watched it yet then I suggest you do. Thank you for your patience and I apologize for the long intro of DOOM!**

"About how much exactly?" Magnus asked, However it was apparent to both of them that the real question was, "was he lying about the girl" Will shrugged, deep in thought "Not sure, but he's lying about the ghost portal at least, I'm not sure what it does, but I think he believes it works."

then they both heard a loud crash coming from the next room. The came in to see Danny lying sprawled on the floor. They came over to help him up but he looked at them in horror and said "NO! Don't come any closer!" they could tell that (even though they couldn't see the transparent blue smoke coming out of his mouth) he was shivering "It's not their fault, they didn't do this to you-" his head jerked back with the impact of an invisible fist. "Please, don't do this- I can help you,this does have to be the way it ends" He screamed as five bright red welts appeared on his face. He managed to crawl a short way away from his invisible attacker. "Alright ok I understand, but I'm not here to hurt you-" he was lifted into midair by his throat and he was propelled against the wall.

* * *

Danny crawled up onto his hands and used a counter top to stabilize himself. One thing was for sure, the other ghost was definitely not friendly. He looked up at her, demonic looking spirit with black eyes and claws for hands, and he could feel his gut seize up. There were very few options here, as the ghost had made it very clear that she wasn't going to listen to logic, but shifting could be even more dangerous for him as well as Dr. Magnus and the psychologist.

First of all after not using his powers for over a week, they'd be very very unstable, and he was weak and out of practice enough that he could end up shooting everything but his intended target, and possibly even burning the building down. The danger to him that came with revealing his secret to people he barely knew, as well as the threat of exhaustion in his condition

was very very real.

But the options were very few here, and as the ghost swung a powerful kick in the direction of his healing ribs, he realized that there was only one option left.

* * *

Magnus had a hard time believing what she was seeing. While it was possible for abnormals to create the illusion of invisibility, there was always some sort of tell. A distortion of the air, an outline, even a shadow! However as the poor boy was being beaten there was nothing that gave it away. Then, the boy... changed. He wasn't dressed in a hospital robe any more, he was dressed in a torn jumpsuit, and his hair was so white it was almost translucent, and his eyes were bright green. He shakily to his feet and cracked his neck. "Alright, you want to play? Let's play"

* * *

There was so much noise in the infirmary that you could practically hear it outside the building. Danny continued to fight the invisible threat (much easier now that his body no longer had to support his weight) It was quite a sight to see, and Henry, by the time he got there, was stunned to witness it even from outside the clear glass doors of the infirmary (although he didn't know that the pale raven haired teen and the white haired teen were one and the same) Magnus and Will were hiding behind a overturned table while the boy struggled and thrashed in the air, all the while being thrown against walls and medical equipment. There was the occasional flash of something green and a few moments in which the boy seemed to flicker out of existence as Henry struggled with the door. Suddenly the boy seemed to be thrown to the ground, hard, and get picked up by an invisible force. "THE THERMOS"

He flew past Henry and the plexiglass doors shattered, Danny's eyes widened and for a moment, something... awful was standing there staring directly at Henry, then it flickered out of existence.

"HURRY GET THE THERMOS" he screeched at him. Henry saw the thermos that he was talking about on the floor. "HOW THE HECK WILL THIS THING HELP AGAINST THAT THING!"

The creature flickered into existence again, this time looking a lot more substantial. "JUST TOSS IT TO ME!" he screeched and Henry threw it at him. The boy caught it and struggled to open it with fingers slick with green liquid and flecks of blood, as he did the creature continued to flicker, until finally it stayed solid for good, and He unscrewed the cap. The creature screamed as it was sucked into the device. When it was gone, he quickly screwed the cap back on and sighed with relief. Some of the floor had thin wisps of smoke coming off of it when the big guy and Kate rounded the corner. The boy looked worse off than he did when the fight began, and his face was thick with sweat. Suddenly there was a silver flash of light and the white haired teen was the ordinary looking teenager again. His eyes closed and the thermos rolled out of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Although he looked like he'd been tossed around in a dryer for a few hours, Daniel was actually a lot better than he'd been before the beating. His body seemed to be healing a lot better after he'd... shifted. Meanwhile Magnus was trying to figure what species of abnormal he was. So far all she'd gotten was an obscure reference to the Aokigahara in some of her father's old books. The descriptions all matched... But it was impossible, because this was one of the few books her father owned that they really didn't take seriously. As a child she'd read it to spook herself, very spooky, very scary, but all ridiculous supernatural babble, because of all the things in folklore that DID exist, ghosts weren't one of them, and the notion of a portal to the spirit world and angry ghosts was simply impossible. …... though there was one thought that kept bringing her back and making her think that maybe a trip there would be a good idea. If there were a colony of unknown abnormals living there it was possible that locals might mistake them for Yuri, it could even explain the high level of suicides there and the reason why there wasn't any local wildlife. However if they were unfriendly telepaths it would be a good idea to bring protection. She glanced at the thermos which the boy had managed to trap the abnormal in. It was silent but something about that made it seem all the more sinister.

Even though he was getting better, Danny wasn't ready to make the first grab at consciousness just yet. His psyche still needed to recover from the pain, which would be lingering if he woke up at that moment, and he also needed to rest. He had been right about how real the threat of exhaustion was.

The act of shifting, while apparently vital to the healing process, had taken a lot out of him by itself, fighting was almost lethal. Sleep, however, wasn't the worst of his problems.

* * *

Magnus had chartered a jet using a favor from a old friend, it took far less time to reach the Aokigahara than she thought. It was a beautiful forest really, and all of the trees were healthy and strong looking, if you ignored the various nooses hanging from them, and the fact that, without any bird song or animal calls that created the sound track for any normal forest made it all the more threatening. She decided that the best idea was to use twine to mark her way back as she moved deeper and deeper into the forest. It was much more environmentally friendly than the tangles of tape that lead off in various directions from the path. She'd gotten a map and had marked where the height of the activity was and began walking in that direction. She didn't know that she had already been spotted by five of the abnormals that she spoke of, and that they were trying to decide on whether or not to let her live. But for now they only watched her , and waited.

* * *

A few more hours of walking it was apparent to Magnus that she was being followed. The crunching of leaves that delayed stopping for a second when she stopped to read the warning signs begging for anyone considering killing themselves to rethink it. However when she turned around no one was there. Her stalkers revealed themselves when she reached the place that claimed the most ghost sightings. They looked human, if not a little transparent. They were of all ethnic descents but the majority were Japanese. They stared at her with an expression between anger and confusion. One which was at the head of the group (which was apparently the leader) said (and of course this is a translation) "Why have you come here? This is our place of rest, our place of torment, leave and your life shall not be forfeit" Magnus was stunned, she'd expected to find something, but nothing like this. "I have one of your own, but he's hurt... I came here to try and find out how to help him." The abnormals moved agitatedly. "We are Yuri, we are dead, and we are beyond hurt... unless..." they moved in a way that reminded Magnus of spooked horses. "How was this Yuri harmed?" Magnus looked at the leader watching him carefully "He was attacked by an Ammut" All of the abnormals collectively hissed and began to chatter in fear. She heard several of them mutter among themselves the word "soul eater" the leader looked at Magnus "We shall help you... We will take you to the lair of the one who knows how to cure the bite of an Ammut among our people... He shall give you the cure if he decides you are worthy of it and if you tell the truth." As the leader began to lead the way for Magnus the Yuri began to shift uncomfortably watching for the presence of an eater of the dead 


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright just to be clear, I don't approve of suicide or anything (not that anyone said I do) and I wish no disrespect to the people who chose to end their lives in the Aokigahara, I'm just giving a Sanctuary reason for it. Also the reason why the leader of the Yuri speaks strangely is because he is one of the oldest, and he doesn't speak modern Japanese well, so his verb and noun usage is strange**

* * *

Magnus walked behind the transparent figure which was hovering a centimeter above the ground feet barely touching and making the softest of noises as it touched the leaves. A question continued to nag at her as she followed cautiously behind. "Why do you kill those people, the ones who hang themselves?" The abnormal tensed. "We do not. Others who exist here may, but not us" Magnus nodded watching the creature in front of her to try to gauge it's reaction. "I thought that Yuri were dangerous, the souls of those forgotten and left to die, out for revenge." The creature turned in one single, unnatural movement to look her directly in the eye. "It is true that the Yuri have no good will towards humanity and those who left us behind, but we neither go and seek them out for our revenge. In death we have found a kinship and peace that we never had in life, that is why they come here, because they have been left behind, but they must find their own deaths. As Yuri, they are not alone, we share each others joy and each others pain. Our kinship is our torment, and our retribution. We simply wish for none to bother us." It turned back and began walking forward. It was understandable, They felt that they were misfits, so they sought the company of each other through a psychic connection. This could draw others who felt the same to come here. However the notion of less friendly abnormals living in the forest was troubling. The abnormal stopped in front of a cave formation, and turned "This as far as I can take you. This is a place where I can not enter." It looked at the place where Magnus had stowed the thermos. "You may need that, but do not let the other out" Magnus nodded, and the abnormal began to turn but called over it's shoulder. "You may want to... ah how do the English say... Button up" Then the abnormal simply disappeared. Magnus turned on her flashlight and walked began to climb down, deeper and deeper into the cold, dark cave.

* * *

The abnormal's bite was taking it's toll, the venom slowly working it's way through his system, eating at the ectoplasm in his veins. For a human this wouldn't be a problem, everyone has a small amount of ectoplasm in their blood, on their clothes, in the keratin in their hair and in their fingernails like the evidence of arsenic poisoning, few people don't , most of them had serious illnesses when they were young, and were treated with incredible care and isolated from many of the things that most children are exposed to when they are young. One of these things, being ghosts. Ghosts are all around us, it doesn't matter if they can been seen, some ghosts are never seen. But the feeling you get, like when you're alone but you swear that someone JUST walked past, or the feeling like someone just walked over your grave. Each time you breathe you take in a little bit of ectoplasm, and it doesn't do anything, So the venom doesn't affect you much, but for a half ghost, whose ectoplasm is apart of his DNA, major organs, blood and brain cells, the venom is deadly, but it's progress is slower then it is for a ghost. So He had the pleasure of feeling it burn in his system, and in the twilight of sedatives in his system he couldn't even scream.

As Magnus went deeper into the cavern she could feel the chill growing, so she cautiously pulled he coat closer to her body. She was also aware of a faint green glow growing brighter, until the flashlight was unnecessary. The source was a shifting green portion of the cavern, Like something that was just a little further, but just out of reach. It was so cold here that Magnus could see her breath fogging up and there was ice on the walls. She hesitated on the edge that separated the shifting green and the real solid rock. What was decidedly real, and what was unknown. Then she stepped through

* * *

She felt a slight twinge as she stepped through, and then she heard a crunch as she stepped onto frozen snow. The wind was harsh and unyielding here and snow seemed to be constantly falling. She stuck her hands into her pockets, mouth open in an expression that she so rarely used. The sky was not blue, but a swirling mix of green and purple, and more incredible where the doors and rock formations that floated in them.

Magnus was so awestruck, that she almost didn't notice the big furry creature walking towards her. The intial instinct was to run, but the creature raised it's great paw in greeting. "Hail human!" As it got closer it reminded her of a yeti, a docile and intelligent abnormal, a relative of bigfoot's people.

She gave a gentle smile as it got closer. "What brings you to the far frozen, Are you lost?"

She looked at the abnormal for a few minutes, taking in it's many features, and she tried to think of how to word her reply. "I run a place where unusual beings like your kind can find treatment, and a safe haven" The creature chortled at that. "I doubt that, my kind hasn't stepped foot in the human realm for centuries, and our race is one that humans would rather kill than help." Magnus considered it for a moment "We have a boy, He isn't a full-"

The creature smiled gently, sympathetically. "I believe ghost is the word you are looking for, Humans seem to have trouble using that word. Our existence is one that is hard to comprehend." Magnus nodded and continued "Well, I've never treated a ghost before, but He isn't like the yuri, and he isn't like you, but I think that he has ghost" She mentally winced at that word "blood somewhere in his ancestry" The "ghost"'s face crumpled in confusion. "That is impossible, we can not have children, at least not with humans. A half ghost-" It's eyes widened as the penny dropped "Is this half ghost a boy or a man?" "I said boy didn't I?" The ghost's eyes got even bigger "This is monumentous news, Our leader will wish to speak to you, do you have the boy nearby?" She shook her head. "He's at my facility, he's in stable condition but-" The ghost stopped her with a gesture "I will take you to Frost Bite, he is our chief, if you need anything, you'll need to speak to him, when we are there we will give you warmer clothing and you can tell us of how you came upon the great one."

* * *

Magnus arrived at the Sanctuary a few hours later, although she said she had to keep her mouth shut about where she got it, she had an antidote. Though one thing that the- she still had trouble using that word- ghost had said about the abnormal was that when it was hunting ghosts it would go days without regular prey, but after it's failed and the ghost escapes, it should go back to hunting normal prey. the only reason why the ammut under her care would be refusing to eat, would be if it was still hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**We're starting to get to the end of our story, but before we continue, I'd like to give everyone a time frame, a little late, I know. This story takes place between reign storm and TUE so danny has NOT met Frost bite yet (which is part of the reason why the deal he made with Magnus required her silence when it came to them) or Clockwork. This story is slightly AU but at the same time it isn't. I would explain more but, well you know. Spoilers ;D **

Even after the antidote was administered, Magnus didn't expect Danny to wake up for a few hours at least, and she wasn't disappointed. Danny's body was still trying to sleep off the beating he had received at the hands of the ghost, but that was normal, and when he did wake up they had already decided not to grill him on any of the facts about himself, at least not until he had recovered more. They still had no idea how the venom had affected his internal organs and the questions could make him upset enough to send him into cardiac arrest, when and if she contacted the other heads of the sanctuaries about a new species then she would prefer to have solid evidence of a living breathing testament to this fact rather than a corpse, and (even though she wouldn't say this out loud) she had dealt with too many deaths on her hands lately, and wasn't too keen on having another one on her conscience.

When he finally woke up, she was in the room, after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling,

he spoke. "Please don't tell" Magnus was surprised. "What do you mean?" He gave her a hardened look that was titling on the verge of tears. "You and I both know, Just please, don't tell my parents" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Not that it wasn't a common request in cases where it was a spontaneous mutation that caused abnormal genes, but because she was genuinely curious. "You remember how I mentioned a ghost portal earlier? Why do you think that they would build something like that" Finally the penny dropped. "They're ghost hunters?" the newest trend of ghost hunting came from more of a ghost busters style of thinking, they believed that in order to show the world that they weren't nut cases that they'd have to catch a real ghost and give the world some proof, some however were of more of a kill 'em all persuasion ever sense the incident in which a town in Delaware had gotten swallowed by a phenomena that the nearest Sanctuary was investigating. Danny nodded. "I mean you can kill me, do whatever you want, just please, tell my parents that I died of my injuries or something, I don't want to know that my parents hated me in the end."

Magnus watched the boy for a minute, then sat down on a nearby vacant bed. She had to phrase this very very carefully, because if she didn't she could risk getting his heart rate too high. "Danny I'm not going to tell anyone, and I understand how you feel." Danny chuckled slightly at this "I doubt it" "No really, I know how it feels to think that no one else in the world understands what it's like, and to have a huge secret to keep." She let that sink in. "You know the man who came into the infirmary, when you were fighting that- that" "Ghost?" "Thank you, Well he knows the feeling too. He's not normal, not like the other people out there, if they knew what he really was, they'd be afraid, So he has to keep the nature of his condition a secret." Danny still looked skeptical, so Magnus tried a different tactic "Do you remember the night you got attacked?" He saw him visibly wince "Mostly, I'm still drawing a blank about most of the actual incident." Magnus nodded, by the time they had chased the abnormal down, it had already caught up to him, and by the time they managed to subdue it he wasn't very coherent, which was understandable, considering the amount of blood he lost. "Well there wasn't a good Samaritan who brought you here, it was us." Danny looked shocked at this "But how? Why?" "The truth is, and by the way, you must promise me that you won't tell a soul about this, we aren't really a clinic, at least not the kind you think we are"

Magnus paused for a minute to let that sink in. "We're a sort of animal sanctuary." Danny's eyes were the size of saucers by this time, although she wasn't sure it was due to fear, or amazement. "the animal that attacked you wasn't ordinary, and we were actually in the process of trying to safely catch it before it hurt someone or itself when you happened to walk into the wrong alley. The reason we had taken you in was because we felt that some of the injuries that you sustained wouldn't be treated properly if you were brought to a normal facility for treatment, we had no idea about your... unique gifts." She paused again, in case Danny had any questions, but he still kept silent. "The truth is that there are thousands of species of animals like that, which we call abnormals. But the thing is that not all of them are just animals like the ones that attacked you, there are a few that are living, breathing, thinking people with just as much a right to live in society as a human does... People like you."

She didn't have to wait long for his reaction. "So you aren't going to hand me over to the GIW or experiment on me?" Magnus laughed but for a different reason "Guys in white, wow... Now that's a name I haven't heard in ages" Danny raised an eyebrow "You've heard of them?" Magnus barely stopped laughing long enough to answer. "Yes, when we first started this facility the American government thought that we were holding something back, and that every single myth out there was true, So they made a few departments to try to get to the ghosts and aliens before we could." Magnus then burst out laughing again, it was unusual for her to laugh so much, this would have to be the most she'd laughed in years "I'm sorry it's just that I thought that that project was canceled decades ago." Suddenly a thought hit her. "But you've met them before?" Danny nodded, Magnus regained control of herself and gritted her teeth. Letting an antiquated department exist for so long was one thing, but the government had crossed the line by interfering with Sanctuary business, Ghosts, if that was what they were, had just as much a right to exist as any other abnormal. "Don't worry, I'll see about having that taken care of, but to answer your question, no we aren't going to experiment on you, or any other abnormal that comes here for care or safety. But right now you need to try to rest as much as possible, you're still recovering and you don't need any unnecessary stress on your system. If you need anything I'm going to be watching and one of my employees will be checking up on you in about an hour, so don't hesitate to ask." Danny nodded tired, but obviously digesting this information.

* * *

_A few days later_

After he had gotten the antidote, Danny had been steadily improving at a pace of leaps and bounds. While nearly everyone had expected there to be at least a week before he was well enough to even consider walking he was up and exploring the sanctuary in short intervals in a manner of days. Although Danny really knew that it would be better to stay in bed for a little longer, these walks had a double purpose of keeping him occupied and rebuilding muscle mass lost from the week or so he'd spent in bed, and memorizing the layout of the sanctuary, in case he needed a quick escape. On one of these walks Danny had met Sally. She had been swimming in the part of her tank closest to where he would enter, like she knew he was coming a long time before he did, and when he had conversationally begun to talk to her, he had never expected to hear her talk back And never had he expected her in a thousand years to know about the girl. She had seen her wandering the halls, and it made her sad that she was still suffering, but she hadn't told anyone except for him about it. The reason had been slightly cryptic, in the fact that not everything that she sees and hears should be shared. However she still approved of his plan to help the girl move on to the ghost zone, or whatever lies beyond, and she agreed to try to help as much as she could. Danny knew the time to but the plan into action was coming, but he tried to delay as much as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, Before we start this chapter, I'd like to mention that while my air conditioning is slowly lowering the temperature, it has not been working for most of the week and the fans that keep the house from being a 100 degrees or more, have only managed to keep it at about 84 or 81 degrees at best. Currently I have a headache and my house is about 81 degrees Fahrenheit and whenever I try to get up my arms stick to my chair and the back of my shirt is WET. So if there are any grammar issues or the sentences seem to be a little illogical, then I'll get back to it when the indoor temperature is around 76ish**

While Magnus was pleased with how well Danny was doing something was very very wrong. Ever since the battle between the Sanctuary and Cabal had ended there had been routine electrical interferences, usually at times that seemed random until you looked a little more closely. While the times that the interference occurred were throughout the day, there were four times that they occurred consistently, 2 minute intervals for about an hour at noon, a minute or so at midnight, and at 3 am and pm. While occasional electrical interference in a building as old as the building that housed the sanctuary was to be expected the sudden increase was cause for alarm. Magnus and Henry had spent several hours searching the sanctuary to see if Cabal had installed some sort of device during the battle, or if there had been any sort of damage to the sanctuary systems due to the resulting chaos. Other than a nest of pigeons that seemed to have been living in one of their old maintenance hatches for quite some time before the battle(and didn't seem to be doing any harm), they hadn't found anything that would cause interference. But the latest development involving the existence of ghosts gave Magnus pause.

Danny had admitted that what he had captured in the "fenton thermos" was indeed a ghost, and that it had probably been living in the sanctuary for quite some time. At the moment all that Magnus had to go on the subject of ghosts was a mixture of old wive's tales and myths as well as the ravings of lunatics. But one of the things that seemed to be consistent was the idea that ghosts could interfere with or drain technology. If this was true then the interference that seemed to still be running like clockwork was either the result of Danny or there was another ghost somewhere in the sanctuary. So far from what tests that they'd been able to do on Danny that wouldn't raise his heart rate, they'd been able to determine that even in his human-like form his body had a small electrical field, he did but a drain on electronics, but it was slight enough that it was hard to tell if it was the normal discharge or something else. Even over a long amount of time it was doubtful if he could cause enough interference, so logic pointed to another ghost being in the building, but this opened a different can of worms.

* * *

The implications of another ghost were huge, and the more Magnus thought about it, the more her heart sank. The pieces of the near mental breakdown puzzle brought together a unfortunate picture, one that she subconsciously pushed to the back of her mind for being too nonsensical as well as impossible. However, this theory, little did she know, was absolutely, and positively, correct.

* * *

Time was running out. It was now or never, and Danny still wasn't sure if he was ready, but the longer the girl was stuck here the harder it would be for her to let go, even now he wasn't sure if she would be able to leave immediately or if it would take a week . He went to talk to Sally, to let her know when to start the distraction so that he could do what he needed.

Meanwhile, the girl was walking the corridors of the Sanctuary for what very may be the last time. She knew that Danny was getting ready to help free her, and she had little doubt in her mind that she would not be there for a very long time afterward, so she decided to say goodbye to the building she grew up in. She had spent a good hour in the garden and was lost in thought (or can you really think without a brain?) when she left the area where docile and harmless abnormals were kept and moved into the area where the dangerous ones were kept under strict lock and key. At that moment there was a strong electrical interference that momentarily caused the multiple safeguards around the enclosures to malfunction, and the only abnormal that could possibly hurt her now threw itself against the glass.


	10. intermissions are boring

**Hi peeps, Sorry for the lack of a proper update D: (I understand how annoying that can be) But I've been busy lately planning for college as well as working on a possible e-book.(don't get your hopes up, I'm not that good) But now that I've regained interest in this (as well as the sequel) I'm going to be posting more chapters, and possibly a preview. I'm sort of confidant (knock on wood) that I'll be able to get this finished soon anyways seeya soon**


	11. Chapter 10

Danny was talking to Sally when he heard the glass shattered even though he didn't have the clearance to investigate the dangerous wing, but he knew where it was; the addition of the flashing red lights and siren that followed the shattering glass was a big clue that something dangerous had gotten loose. His first instinct was to run as fast as he could to the infirmary and let the people who knew what they were doing take care of it, but then he heard a scream. Even though he hadn't heard the ghost girl scream before, he knew her voice; so he defied his basest instincts and ran towards the danger.

Henry was the first to know that the Ammut had gotten loose, although he wasn't the first to know by much. The sanctuary had alarms installed in the dangerous wing that were set to go off if the glass even cracked a little, and they were working like a charm, Magnus had called within minutes to ask why they where going off, and he was told to stay and keep track of where the animal was going.

However what Henry saw chilled him to the bone, the abnormal wasn't wandering or even running in panicked circles; No it was stalking something. Henry got about ten seconds of someone running and he knew exactly who it was.

"Magnus, you need to get to the east wing, FAST"

Danny was running as fast as he could, he was a little worried about the stitches in his sides bursting, but getting the girl away from that animal was his primary concern. He was about halfway towards the dangerous wing when a shock of blond hair ran past him, he stopped for a minute then noticed that the gigantic abnormal was running towards them and he changed direction. when he eventually caught up to her and he indicated a storage closet, they ran inside and barred the door. Danny sank to the floor as soon as he heard the abnormal pass them and tried to catch his breath. Everything hurt, he had undoubtedly over exerted himself, at this point he was lucky that his stitches hadn't popped like a balloon. any more running was an invitation for something to break or worse!

But he took one look at the girl and he knew that he couldn't stop. Not yet. When he'd first met her she'd looked more human, now she was starting to take on more ghostly characteristics, her skin was becoming more and more blue tinted, and her brown eyes were starting to acquire a greenish tint. if he didn't act fast she wouldn't be able to move on. He got up painfully. "Can you walk through walls yet or...?" "Sorry, but no" Danny groaned a little. This made things much more difficult. He put his ear to the door and listened carefully for the sound of gigantic footfalls, he didn't hear any.

"Ok, Do you know where the controls are?" She nodded "Yeah but how exactly are you going to convince them to let you turn it off-" "I have no idea, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now I'm concerned with getting there."


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry for how short the last few chapters have been, Unfortunately this is the last one. But there will be a sequel, so there's that. :D anyways thanks for the reviews and the favs and follows. This has been, by far, one of my most popular stories and I'm glad I could share it with you all**

"We're almost there, go left" Danny rounded the corner and saw what was undoubtedly the controls for all of the sanctuary systems. He made a mad dash for them, and almost got a arm bitten off when the Ammut lunged at him. He just barely avoided it, but landed on his wounds, hard. By the time that his vision cleared and his head stopped spinning enough to understand what was going on, the Ammut was ignoring him, in favor of the girl He tried to get up, but the best he could do was a frail sounding wheeze. The girl would have run, but the animal had her cornered, and she had given up fighting in favor of fleeing a long time ago. It seemed like it was about to stop playing with it's food and finish it, when he heard a gunshot. The devourer fell, and Danny breathed a sigh of relief. But then he saw Magnus.

Magnus could hardly believe what she was seeing. Ashley... was...** ALIVE**! and this time it wasn't some hallucination, or a figment of her imagination. No, she wasn't the only one who could see her, Danny could too. Magnus dropped her gun, and tried to hug her.

There wasn't any contact

there was no warmth

or any sort of solidness to her daughter.

Her arms literally met cold air.

Magnus began to tear up as the situation dawned on her, Ashely began to do the same.

"I missed you so much Mom." she said. Magnus nodded "why didn't you tell me-"

"Because I'm dead, and I thought that the sooner you accepted that, the sooner I could move on, fat lot of good that did"

Magnus looked at her daughter. How could she be dead? It wasn't possible. "Ashley there has to be some way we can fix this-

maybe we could-"

"You can't" they both looked up to see Danny struggling to his feet.

"why?"

"She's dead, there isn't any sort of magical cure, or robot, or cloning that can cure that, what's more is that the longer we keep her here, the harder it will make it for her to leave, and if we don't act quickly she'll become solid and this will be permanent."

Magnus looked at him in shock "But I don't want her to leave, I don't want her to die, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Danny shook his head in annoyance, and pity. "You don't get it do you, if she stays, She'll be in pain until one of you dies."

Magnus shook her head again, denying the truth in his words "You don't know that"

"Yes I do, I've seen so many like that, they couldn't let go and now they're trapped. Every single one of those ghost is in constant agony because they weren't meant to stay like this for so long, eventually she'll be just like that thing in the infirmary. It's either let her go, or let it come to that."

that seemed to snap her out of it, she straightened and turned to danny "What do I need to do"

"You need to turn off the shields, and then... well you know." Magnus sighed, and looked at her daughter, then she walked towards the controls. Her daughter followed her.

When the deed was done Magnus turned and looked at her. Ashley had never looked stronger, more beautiful, or sadder than she did now.

"Thank you, Mom"

she hugged her, and this time she felt solid, real, and most importantly, warm.

Ashley glowed brightly for a few seconds, and then Magnus found herself alone.

She was crying again as she turned on the shields, but the funny thing was that despite how sad she was, she couldn't have been happier.

it put another week onto Danny's recovery time, but he got out of the ordeal with minimal scarring. He agreed to come into a sanctuary on a tri-annual basis for check ups in return for his freedom and an oath of silence when it came to his parents. Ashley's ghost only appeared once more, to Henry, who finally got to say his goodbyes and gain some closure.

Magnus and her contacts within the american government finally got the GIW disbanded, and Danny went back to fighting ghosts. an altogether happy ending...

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in India, a Jane doe opened her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey y'all closure is over :D However, I might do some updating later because I sort of rushed the ending. Any who, the sequel is up and has a cruddy title (labratsanctuary) so you guys should check it out


End file.
